The Dragon Hatchling: Returns
The Dragon Hatchling: Returns was a Bounty Event in Grand Sphere. It was preceded by Champion Challenge and was followed by Cursed Silver. You were able to access this event in the Pub. It started after maintenance on August 31, 2017 and ended on September 14, 2017 at 2:00 am PDT/PST. New units The following units were introduced alongside this event on August 31, 2017: Event Details Stated in-game In this event, you will defeat Special Bounty Bosses, gather "Radiant Spirit" and redeem it for various rewards at the Event Shop. There are also Raid Gauge Rewards based on the times a Special Bounty Boss has been defeated as a host, and Bounty Guest Rewards based on times a Special Bounty Boss has been defeated as a guest. Bonus Units & Equipment New units and equipment from the Tropical Beach Set will receive the following bonuses: Radian Spirit bonuses stack when including multiple Bonus Units/Equipment in your party. Bonuses are determined by the base rarity of the Bonus Unit. Bonuses will remain the same even after evolving. The bonus Equipment can ve obtained as an included item in the current "Tropical Beach Set". Bounty Battles All times are PDT/PST Bounty Battles can be accessed through the Pub. You will join forces with other players to defeat bosses during Bounty Battles. You can join Bounty Battles from Rank 5. Join Bounty Battles by clicking the "Bounty Banner". Battles will be held during the following times: Special Bounty Bosses In this event you can face the special boss "Holy Dragon (?)" at 4 different levels of difficulty. The higher the rank of the boss you defeat, the more "Radiant Spirit" you can receive. Dark units are particularly effective against this Bounty Boss. There is a rank requirement to participate in the Special Bounty Boss battles, You must be above the following ranks to participate in each respective boss battle: When a treasure chest appears during a boss battle, all players participating in that battle will receive the same item(s). The amount of "Radiant Spiritr" received from defeating Special Bounty Bosses may not always be the same. You may battle normal Bounty Bosses during this event, however, you will not receive any "Radiant Spirit" from normal Bounty Bosses. Raid Gauge Rewards Each rank of the Special Bounty Boss will have its own Raid Gauge. The raid Gauge will gradually decrease whenever the corresponding boss is defeated. When the Raid Gauge of a Special Bounty Boss is completely empty, all players who defeated that boss at least once will receive a reward at the end of the event. The 7★ and 9★ bosses will be unlocked when the lower rank bosses are defeated a certain number of times. Rare Form of Boss When each rank of the Special Bounty Boss is defeates a certain number of times, a rare form of the Special Bounty Boss will appear instead of the normal one. The rare form of the Special Bounty Boss is more powerful than normal but drops a large amount of "Radiant Spirit" and Dire Souls. 'Other' Please be advised that the duration and details of this event are subject to change without notice. 'Disclaimer' Players found to have taken advantage of in-game bugs or who have used third-party tools will forfeit their event-specific items and rewards and may be banned from GRAND SPHERE permanently. Category:Bounty Event Category:Events